Caperucita ingenua y el lobo enamorado
by Mikaela-loves-Yuu
Summary: ( AU MikaYuu shota 18 ) Yuu se interna al bosque para poder conseguir una planta medicinal para su hermana, pero al hacerlo se topa con un problema Mika, un joven, ¿el lobo del bosque? lo proclama como suyo y lo obliga a volverse su esposa ¿Yuu podrá escapar de ese loco?
1. Chapter 1

**Caperucita ingenua y el lobo cazador**

Yuichiro Amane era un niño un poco rebelde, pero muy amable, a sus 14 años ya conocía la soledad y la tristeza de haber sido dejado atrás por las personas que se supone que cuidarían de él, el día de su décimo cumpleaños, Yuichiro había sido abandonado por sus padres, tras un fallido intento de asesinato hacia él, jamás volvió a saber de ellos, quienes tras haberlo creído muerto escaparon dejándolo herido en medio de lo que antes era su casa, para su suerte, sus vecinos de aquella ocasión habían escuchado el alboroto y lograron auxiliarlo, terminando finalmente en uno de los orfanatos locales, el orfanato Hyakuya, el cual se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, con un amplio y espeso bosque casi rodeándolo, con un único camino de salida la cual lo unía a la civilización.

Yuichiro pese a su inicial enojo y tristeza, ahora había encontrado una familia en aquel orfanato, todos los chicos que allí estaban podían entender su tristeza, lo entendían, por ello él los quería, su familia, por la cual haría lo que sea.

-Yuu-chan ¿estás aquí?- el ocaso bañaba el ambiente con un tenue color, mientras el joven de cabellos negros y verdes ojos llamado Yuichiro se perdía entre sus pensamientos, mientras observaba el cielo sentado en el jardín una joven de larga y castaña cabellera se acercaba llamando su atención.

-¿Akane?- el joven presto atención a la chica la cual se acercaba y tomaba asiento aun lado de él, en aquel amplio jardín

-Yuu, últimamente te vez un poco despistado, ¿puedo saber porque?- aquella pregunta lo había sorprendido, ciertamente últimamente se encontraba bastante despistado y no podía evitarlo, la razón de su reciente preocupación ahora se encontraba hablándole; Akane, la dulce niña que siempre le brindaba su sonrisa cálida y llena de bondad había enfermado hace poco, no estaban muy seguro de que se trataba, porque el medicamento que ella necesitaba era muy difícil de conseguir.

"Ella podría ponerse bien en un par de semanas si la tomase constantemente" fue lo único que se encontraba en los pensamientos del niño de negra cabellera en ese momento, "es una planta medicinal algo difícil de encontrar, pero si tuviésemos un poco definitivamente Akane mejoraría" las palabras del doctor del orfanato no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza mientras recordaba un papel donde una plata estaba dibujada.

Tras la poca iniciativa de Yuichiro la joven castaña no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa tratando de esconder su tristeza.

-Ya deja de pensar en eso Yuu-chan, ya verás que me pondré mejor- hablo con seguridad la dulce muchacha, mientras le sonreía. Yuichiro correspondió la sonrisa de la chica, y quería creerlo, llevaba semanas queriendo creerle, pero solo veía como cada día se ponía más pálida, más débil. –Ven, vamos a cenar, hoy hay tu comida favorita- dicho esto la chica se levantó esperando que el joven la imitase

-iré en un rato- dijo Yuichiro a la joven la cual no se atrevió a reclamarle, lamentándose por ser el motivo de su preocupación –en serio, ve, llegare en unos minutos- y sonrió, sorprendiendo a Akane, pero tranquilizándola a la vez.

Yuichiro se encontraba en ese lugar del jardín por una sola razón, el bosque se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de él, era oscuro y todos tenían prohibido acercarse pero sabía una cosa, además de los rumores que habían, un peligroso lobo que no dudaba en desaparecer a cualquiera que se internase en él, pero, lo que el necesitaba para ayudar a su amiga podría encontrarlo en lo más profundo del sombrío bosque; Si tan solo tuviera el valor de ir hacia allí, si tan solo los adultos no fueran tan cobardes para ir por lo que su querida hermana necesitaba, tras pensar unos segundos más se levantó y siguió el camino de regreso a casa, el mismo camino que Akane había recorrido hace poco.

La tarde fue escondiéndose poco a poco dándole paso a la noche la cual egoísta se encargaba de taparlo todo con su oscura manta. Mientras los niños del orfanato Hyakuya levantaban los platos de la cena algo había ocurrido, el rumor que una muchacha se había desmayado mientras ayudaba a lavar los platos junto con otros chicos, muy pronto todos sabían de quien se trataba.

Yuichiro no lo pensó dos veces, simplemente tomo de entre sus pertenencias una capa color vino, la cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas y si se la quitaba podría usarla como sabana para cubrirse del frio, se dirigió a la cocina a hurtadillas para robar algunas piezas de pan, podría ser impulsivo y algo idiota, pero ya lo había pensado muchas veces, el viaje podría ser largo y necesitaría cobijo y comida para unos cuantos días.

Mientras todos hablaban sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, nadie se paparía a pensar sobre la ausencia de alguien, no por el momento, entonces era su oportunidad; Yuichiro Hyakuya haría lo que sea por su querida amiga, incluso internarse al bosque más oscuro de noche para ir a buscar aquella medicina que tanto necesitaba.

Yuichiro finalmente dejo la gran casa donde vivía junto con sus otros "hermanos" y se internó en el bosque, nervioso, volteando hacia atrás de vez en cuando viendo cómo se alejaba de a poco de su hogar, asegurándose de ir en línea recta notaba como poco a poco la oscuridad era lo único que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver, no se atrevió a voltear hacia atrás.

Las piernas de Yuichiro empezaron a flaquear, el miedo que lo empezaba a inundar lo estaba debilitando, ya no lograba distinguir su camino, todo estaba demasiado oscuro, sintiéndose tonto ¿Por qué había hecho esa gran idiotez? Trato de desviar la mirada hacia algún punto, pero solo veía oscuridad y más oscuridad, y mientras se recargaba en un árbol lo recordó, Akane, pensar en que todo era por el bien de su amiga sintió nuevamente como la fuerza volvía hacia él, observo hacia su alrededor, pero no logro distinguir nada

-si sigo así me perderé, lo mejor será descansar un momento- y tras decir esto, se apoyó contra el árbol que ahora estaba –Akane me necesita… entonces yo… - se excusaba por lo que estaba haciendo, poner su vida en riesgo, pero lo creía necesario, si el no hacia esta tontería ¿Cómo conseguiría aquella flor medicinal? Era necesario hacerlo, ingenuamente Yuichiro creía necesario lo que estaba haciendo.

La oscuridad del bosque lo aterraba un poco, pero lo que más le aterraba era el silencio del mismo, no se había dado cuenta lo silencioso que este estaba, trato de tranquilizarse y se sentó escuchando el ruido que el mismo hacia al romper algunas ramas secas y sentarse sobre las hojas secas de los árboles. Era aterrador, No era normal tanta tranquilidad.

Aunque quería mantenerse alerta, la pasividad que mantenía por el momento al no moverse de su lugar había esfumado la adrenalina que hace un momento lo había mantenido tan activo, ahora solo sentía como sus parpados se cerraban lentamente

No debía dormir, si solo iba a venir al bosque a dormir en ese caso no hubiese salido de su casa en primer lugar, pero ya no quería moverse puesto tenía miedo de perderse, enojado y bastante frustrado, trato de mantenerse alerta por 30 minutos más, hasta que sin darse cuenta termino dormido, sentado debajo de aquel árbol el cual le prometía una falsa seguridad.

Los verdes ojos de Yuichiro se abrieron suavemente al sentir como travieso, el sol se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles, anunciándole la llegada de la mañana.

El bosque continuaba oscuro, pero se iluminaba con uno que otro rayo de sol, ahora al menos podría ver el camino por el cual andaba, un poco más tranquilo se disponía a seguir con su camino hasta una pequeña risa llamo su atención.

¿Qué había sido eso? Miro hacia todos lados mas no logro encontrar nada, quizás solo estaba nervioso, después de todo, apenas la noche anterior había escapado de casa y seguramente ya habían notado su ausencia, pero seguramente cuando llegase con la medicina todos lo perdonarían, aquella inocente idea lo motivaba a continuar con su camino.

Un ruido extraño volvió a asomarse, haciendo que el menor se alertarse, sintiéndose nervioso, no pudo evitar acelerar el paso cada vez más, deteniendo de vez en cuando su caminar para ver si podía escuchar pasos pero no había nada

-debo estar delirando- volvió a excusarse por décima vez, si, tal vez estaba muy nervioso y por ello escuchaba pasos, pero al momento de bajar la guarda volvía a sentirse observado, nuevamente escuchaba pasos y una ligera sonrisa parecía ser traída por el sonido del viento. Ni siquiera se había detenido para descansar, ni siquiera sabía por dónde iba, solo había tratado de ir en línea recta pero no estaba seguro, Yuichiro finalmente no lo soporto y decidió enfrentarse.

-¿hay alguien allí? Si hay alguien muéstrese, no es divertido- una temblorosa voz salía del pelinegro quien, invadido por el miedo no pudo resistir más la incertidumbre de sentirse seguido y no saber de quien se trataba

No hubo respuesta, Yuichiro observar unos segundos se giró y ahora había empezado a correr, sea lo que sea que estuviese tras de él no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, conseguiría la planta por la que se había internado en este bosque y regresaría sano y salvo, esa era su meta.

Su corazón volvía a acelerarse justo igual que la noche anterior, nuevamente corriendo, nuevamente sin rumbo, hasta que una tenue luz se asomó dando la idea de haber encontrado finalmente una salida del espeso bosque en el que se encontraba notoriamente perdido.

Un pequeño claro en el bosque es lo que había encontrado, el bosque se miraba sombrío y oscuro a su alrededor, mientras se encontraba en aquel pequeño espacio completamente libre de árboles y completamente despejado ubicado en quien sabe que parte del bosque.

Observo el cielo claro y despejado, bien podía adivinar que ya era medio día, aun un poco nervioso decidió que en un lugar como este sería bueno tomar un descanso y tomar el almuerzo. Sin dejar de ver de vez en cuando el lugar por el cual había salido un momento, sintiendo nuevamente aquella incomoda sensación de ser observado. Por el momento solo sabía una cosa y esa era que por el momento descansaría en aquel claro, aunque claro, no podía hacerlo por siempre, el pan y el agua no le duraría ni 3 días, además que esa no era su misión, pero su instinto de supervivencia le decía que no se moviese de donde estaba, que no regresara al bosque, que sería peligroso.

Mientras el día avanzo y el ocaso amenazaba con aparecer el joven de negros cabellos no perdió tiempo, en aquel claro, mientras aun contaba con luz se puso a buscar alguna planta que se pareciera a la que estaba buscando, sabía que crecía en el bosque, pero no sabía en qué tipo de condiciones lo hacía, ahora podía estar seguro que no lo hacía libremente en los claros, tal vez por algo era tan difícil de encontrar.

El joven de verdes ojos se frustro, estaba molesto, por culpa de quien sea que estuviese en el bosque acechándolo estaba perdiendo tiempo, valioso tiempo; pero algo le intuía que si se atrevía a dar un paso adentrándose en la oscuridad nuevamente sería peligroso, aunque, no hacerlo le condenaría al mismo destino, después de todo las horas estaban contadas, pronto anochecería y con ello la oscuridad cubriría todo nuevamente.

-si no me apuro entonces… los habré preocupado a todos por nada- y tras estas últimas palabras para darse nuevamente valor, el pequeño Yuu vuelve a internarse al bosque, ayudado aun con la tenue luz del cielo, la cual se atenuaba poco a poco.

Un paso tras otro, alejándose de la fugaz seguridad que el cielo descubierto le había brindado hace un momento, y tras unos momentos de efímera calma aquel sonido de pasos volvió a aparecer, Yuu, cansado se volvió a armar de valor para enfrentarse pero antes que pudiese decir algo lo había tomado desde atrás, abrazándole con cierta posesión

-finalmente eres mío, finalmente eres mío- una suave voz helo al joven de negro cabello, ¿quién era esta persona que lo había estado siguiendo y porque lo proclamaba suyo?

-q-¿quién eres tú y que quieres de mí?- nervioso y algo asustando por la repentina presencia del chico que ahora lo sostenía, ¿era esta persona la que lo había estado siguiendo desde el principio? Por un ligero momento Yuichiro se alejó del sujeto que lo sostenía hasta que logro verlo de frente, rubio, unos brillantes ojos azules pero lo que llamo la atención del joven fueron los colmillos que este poseía

El otro joven el cual aparentaba unos 18 años solo sonreía como si hubiese encontrado a un viejo amigo, esa actitud extraño mucho a Yuu, ya que era la primera vez que observaba al chico, no le dio tiempo de hacer preguntas ya que el rubio lo había tirado sobre el suelo, colocándose encima para inmovilizarlo

-no tengas miedo Yuu-chan… quizás tengas muchas preguntas ahora pero todo estará bien, porque eh decidido escogerte a ti- una suave sonrisa invadió sus labios –desde hace algún tiempo te observo y eh decido que tu tenías que ser mi esposa Yuu-chan-

Por supuesto, la fuerza que este chico tenia no le dejaba oportunidad a Yuichiro de siquiera moverse

-¿o… observar?- ¿qué es lo que este rubio hablaba? Era la primera vez que lo hablaba y porque sabía el apodo por el cual solo sus hermanos le llamaban

-desde que llegaste a ese lugar llamado orfanato, un dulce aroma me atrajo, no era otro más que tú, desde entonces siempre te eh visto, siempre que sales al patio, o cuando es de noche observo tu ventana…- continuo sin dejar de sonreír hasta que de pronto su sonrisa se torció frunciendo el ceño

-pero últimamente te veías muy alegre hablando con una chica llamada Akane… eso no me agrado… entonces pensé que ya era tiempo de traerte conmigo-

-espera… ¿qué quieres decir con eso?- algo en las palabras del rubio sonaba un tanto sospechoso

-nadie más puede acercarse a ti mi pequeño Yuu-chan, de ahora en adelante estaremos juntos-

Sin haber entendido por completo aquella oración, el destino del joven pelinegro estaba sellado

 _ **continuara**_

gracias por leer esta aberración, prometo que el siguiente capitulo será bien jardcore y perverso que jamas leyeran en un fanfic mikayuu :V

¿Por qué? Porque yolo

Hace tiempo que quería hacer algo perverso y hoy no pude terminar porque… pues ya va a ser la 1 de la mañana :C

Nos vemos en la siguiente

Cuando tenga tiempo seguire, por supuesto

Y si me dejan bonitos reviews será mas rapidito

Visita mi wattpad aquí tambien subiré la historia

user/CariiAguilar


	2. Chapter 2

capítulo 2

La nariz del rubio toco suavemente el cuello del joven pelinegro, aspirando su suave aroma, sin duda era el, el chico de ojos verdes al que tanto había esperado.

Mikaela era su nombre, usaba ropa sencilla, si alguien lo viese a lo lejos no dudaría que es un humano, pero él no era un humano, todo era pura apariencia ya que el sabia, todo el mundo lo llamaba el lobo del bosque, porque solo un animal salvaje sería capaz de cometer los crímenes que el mismo sabia era el autor, señalado ante aquel nombre Mikaela entendió una cosa, no debía dejarse ver por aquellos que consideraba sus presas, condenándose a vagar solo por aquel solitario y espeso arbolada.

Pero ahora tenía a su querido Yuichiro, el niño al cual había estado observando desde hace tanto tiempo, atraído por su dulce fragancia, observándolo cada día desde la oscuridad del bosque.

Yuichiro se estremeció nervioso al sentir como delicadamente el muchacho que se encontraba encima de él, acariciaba con suavidad su cuello hasta sentir pronto algo húmedo tocarlo, ahí fue cuando intento alejarlo

-¡¿QUÉ HACES?!- hablo un tanto exaltado el pequeño de la capa color vino.

El rubio no contesto, después de tanto sentir su fragancia no había podido evitar las enormes ganas de probarlo, dulce, todo en su pequeño era dulce, no dejo que el menor se moviese y continuo saboreando la suave y blanca piel del jovencito.

Era extraño, era verdaderamente extraño, el desconocido hacia cosas que el joven de ojos verdes intuía no eran correctas, ¿un pervertido? Pronto aquella teoría fue confirmada en el momento que sintió como aquellas suaves lamidas sobre su cuello eran acompañadas con suaves caricias sobre su ropa en su cintura. Por supuesto Yuichiro no se dejó hacer pasivamente, empezó a luchar cuando sintió dos manos traviesas tratando de quitarle sus prendas.

-¡Detente pervertido!- le grito molesto tratando de patalear pero fue rápidamente inmovilizado por el mayor.

-Yuu-chan, finalmente te tengo aquí conmigo- sus ojos amenazadores intimidaron al menor, pero Yuu solo tenía dos preguntas en su cabeza ¿Quién era este tipo y que es lo que quería?

Mika observo los ojos del menor, sus ojos reflejaban lo contrario a lo que deseaba

-sé que ahora debes estar un poco asustado, pero no te preocupes, pronto te acostumbraras- el rubio suavizo su voz mientras le sonreía

-¡déjame ir, tengo algo importante que hacer!- Yuichiro tenía miedo, estaba terrado sin duda, pero lo que más le daba miedo era el pensar que dejaría desamparada a su amiga, por culpa de un extraño

Mikaela lo observo curioso, sabia porque estaba allí, había escuchado su conversación los últimos días, lo preocupado que estaba, Mika volvió a molestarse, ¿Por qué pensaba en alguien más si lo tenía a él?

-¿algo importante? Si es por aquella chica, olvídate de ella, ahora estarás conmigo siempre-

-¡NO! ¡YO DEBO LLEVAR ESA PLANTA A AKANE O ELLA SE PONDRA PEOR!- El menor grito nuevamente en un desesperado intento por soltarse, estaba perdiendo tiempo, y ahora más –por favor, deja de interponerte en mi camino- el menor apretó las manos del joven rubio buscando un descuido de este para poder soltase

-veo que Yuu-chan es muy amable, y no estará tranquilo hasta que tenga esto- escondido entre su propia ropa, Mika saco una pequeña florecilla, mostrándosela al joven de pelo negro

-¡Eso es!- no pudo evitar detener su forcejeo ante la sorpresa – ¡donde lo conseguiste, dámelo!- eso era lo que tanto había estado buscando, que dolor de cabeza y ahora ese rubio pervertido lo tenia

-incluso aunque te de esto, no será suficiente, necesitas mas ¿no es así?- coloco la pequeña florecilla a un lado del menor, observando atento -tu amiguita tendrá todas las flores que puedas imaginar pero a cambio tu estarás siempre conmigo- una traviesa sonrisa escapo del mayor al momento que con suavidad delineaba el borde de la pequeña camisa de Yuichiro, con suavidad, cuando el menor estuvo a punto de decir algo en contra el rubio en un gesto brusco pero sobre todo rápido se deshizo de la capa color vino y las prendas que cubrían el pecho de su presa

-¡Espera! ¡No, Yo no eh decidido nada!- grito algo alarmado volviendo a poner resistencia, pero el rubio era muy fuerte, lo tenía sometido haciéndolo sentir inútil, mientras que el otro volvía a lamer su pecho, probando su piel por segunda vez, saboreando nuevamente su calidez, la resistencia que ponía el pelinegro provocaba que el rubio quisiera tocarlo más y más.

Pero ante la negativa del menor Mikaela se enfadó sosteniéndolo con fuerza y llamando su atención

-Si no te tranquilizas ahora mismo, ¡seré yo mismo el que acabe con la vida de esa mocosa!- amenazo, lo cual hizo que el joven Yuichiro dejara de poner tanta resistencia, aun lleno de preocupación y miedo cerro los ojos esperando un milagro, que algo le salvase, no quería terminar ensuciado por aquella extraño ser.

Un milagro, solo necesitaba un milagro, o seria devorado, para su desgracia aquel milagro no llegaba, pronto se encontraba completamente vulnerable y desnudo frente al rubio, nunca antes se había sentido tan indefenso ante nadie, era la primera vez que alguien lo miraba de esa manera, la primera vez que alguien le mostraba esa mirada llena de lujuria, era aterrador

Mika sentía como el cuerpo del menor temblaba suavemente mientras lo acariciaba con dulzura, observaba su figura frágil, acaricio sus piernas mientras lamia la piel de su pecho, lo estaba volviendo loco, necesitaba sentir más su piel.

Yuu podía sentir la caliente respiración del rubio cada vez más agitada mientras este lo tocaba y acercaba más.

-N… ¡No!- Yuu se exalto cuando sintió como el muchacho que lo tenía atrapado le acariciaba con tanto descaro el miembro, provocando un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo, Mika notó el repentino cambio de actitud en el joven

Dulce, si tuviese que definir al menor con una palabra seria dulce, su lengua recorrió su pecho, acariciando con ella de vez en cuando sus pezones mientras el joven se estremecía y temblaba un poco

-p-por favor…- el menor seguía tratando de persuadirlo entre pequeños chillidos y jadeos, siendo melodía que motivaba al rubio a continuar, Mikaela con acciones un tanto desesperadas se bajó los pantalones acariciándose una ya notoria erección, Yuichiro lo vio, se avergonzó y se asustó; ¿Qué es lo que haría? Mas temor se apodero de su ser cerrando las piernas por pura inercia, aun avergonzado de su propia desnudez, aun cuando el mayor seguía acariciando -¿Qué haces? Por favor no sigas- lloriqueo asustado, pero sus suplicas no eran escuchadas

-no tengas miedo mi pequeño, todo va a estar bien- susurro suavemente cerca del oído de su suave presa, cada vez más pegando su cuerpo, incluso Yuu se avergonzaba porque podía sentir como el caliente pene de su agresor rosaba sus temblorosas piernas, seguía sin querer entender lo evidente, ya que estaba siendo violado

El mayor tomo las tímidas piernas del pelinegro quien temblaba temeroso abriéndolas y acomodándose entre ellas sin dejar de sonreír excitado, quien al sentir como era tocado cubrió sus ojos llenos de vergüenza mientras su respiración se aceleraba, quería que todo eso fuese una pesadilla; una de las manos que lo acariciaban se deslizo hasta su trasero con la cual tanteo suavemente entre las nalgas del menor provocándole al mismo un fuerte estremecimiento que lo tenso y más aún al sentir unos dedos tantear su virgen entrada. El pequeño al darse cuenta de ello, de manera casi automática intento detener nuevamente al rubio llevando una mano hacia donde el mayor tocaba, tratando sin mucho éxito de cubrirse y apartarlo sin mucho éxito.

-¡gah!- un repentino quejido salió de la boca del pequeño chico de cabello negro, uno de los dedos del mayor entraba suavemente

-Tranquilo Yuu-chan, si pones de esa manera será difícil para mí- pese a los quejidos del chiquillo el rubio no se detenía, ver sus pequeñas lágrimas lo excitaba más, ver como se retorcía de dolor y gimoteaba ante la repentina intromisión sin duda lo calentaba.

El joven pelinegro se relajó un momento al sentir como finalmente el mayor retiraba el dedo de su estrecho ano, temblando, pero no pudo estar tranquilo por mucho tiempo, algo, ahora mucho más grande ahora empujaba sobre su culo

-¡E… ESPERA, ESO…! ¡AHH!- por supuesto el menor no dejaba de quejarse ya que le dolía, y dolía muchísimo, los dedos que primero lo habían atormentado en este momento no parecían tan malos comparado con la enorme polla hinchada que lo violaba con tan poca delicadeza, mientras su adolorido ano trataba de dilatarse para poder soportar un poco el dolor, hasta que finalmente pudo sentir dentro de su cuerpo toda la gorda longitud que el mayor tenia para darle en ese momento.

-¡GYAH! ¡DET…!- un chillido agudo salió del pelinegro mientras sus pequeños ojos negros se impregnaban de saladas lágrimas, cuando, sin querer esperar que su pequeña víctima se acostumbrase el lobo empezó a moverse, entrando y saliendo lentamente, sintiendo una y otra vez como aquel enorme pedazo de carne lo desgarraba de a poco

-Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan…- el rubio no podía evitar jadear ante cada suave embestida, las cuales poco a poco empezaban a acelerar, estaba extasiado viendo el pequeño y lloroso rostro del chiquillo, quien solo hacia muecas de dolor y temblaba, Aquella suave imagen le parecía tan erótica y le impedía poder ser suave con aquel virgen jovencito al cual tomaba con brusquedad poco a poco.

El cuerpo del menor temblaba, pero no permanecía pasivo, trataba de apartar a Mika, quien no dejaba de atormentarlo.

El rubio siguió embistiendo ahora sin descanso, mientras el más joven, quien ya no tenía suficiente fuerza para tratar de apartar al mayor quien, era muchísimo más fuerte que el pobre pequeño. El vaivén continúo hasta quedar completamente satisfecho, terminado dentro del pequeño cuerpo llenándolo con su blanquecina esencia, la cual termino escurriendo entre las pequeñas y temblorosas piernas del pelinegro.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción adornada los labios del malvado lobo, quien parecía había caído por ese pequeño, y ahora finalmente lo tenía en sus manos y podía hacer con él lo que quisiera; lo tomo en brazos, reclamándolo suyo, se lo llevaría lejos, lejos de todos, no lo dejaría volver.

Nadie más había vuelto a saber de su querido amigo Yuichiro, en el orfanato todos habían notado que de pronto el joven había desaparecido, su risa ya no se escuchaba en los alrededores y sus cuentos ya no eran escuchados, pero de alguna manera estaban seguros que Yuichiro no estaba lejos, que él estaba bien, al menos su amiga estaba seguro de ello, porque, unos días después, en su ventana había encontrado la medicina que ella necesitaba, lo suficiente, encontrándola por varios días en varios lugares distintos. La niña solo oraba por la salud de su amigo, pidiendo por poder verlo nuevamente, ingenuamente aun desconociendo el destino que este había tomado.

A lo lejos, un rubio con su dulce premio, un tesoro que ahora lo mantenía obsesionado, su dulce y amado Yuu-chan; su lindo conejito.

 **Fin**

Esta wea esta bien fumada, pero bueno equis de, me aburrio, lo odio, no sabia que escribir. Porque se me ocrrio una historia mejor 7u7 oieme zi

Asi que perdón, pero me quedo bien sosa esta historia, medio lela, mas bien bastante pero bueno :'v perdón por traerles esta porquería /3 muchos esperaban algo mejor lo sé

Pero sus hermosos reviews me hicieron querer traerles algo pronto porque créanme que me costo un chingo poder acabar este cap

Me quede sin ideas sin nada!

Quizás cuando la inspiración me vuelva haga un especial de como Mika se divierte con Yuu, narrada desde la perspectiva de el Yuu, pero no ahora, después.

Claro si es que me lo piden xDDDD

A media historia se me ocurrio otra historia la cual si me anima hacer! Esta historia que viene si será bien zukulenta! Esta si!

Espérenme bebés 3


End file.
